1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that enables transmission of a file including link information, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a file (referred to as a “source file”, hereafter) that contains link information to a destination file, which is different from the source file, and supports a mechanism by which the destination file is easily opened by clicking the contained link information is provided.
In such a mechanism, the relation between a source file and a destination file always has to hold a relationship shown by link information.
However, if the source file is transmitted, is copied, or is moved, the relation between the source file and the destination file may not hold the relationship shown by the link information.
In order to deal with such a case, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2010-176634 (JP 2010-176634A) discloses a solution in a case where a source file is a file (shortcut key) in which only link information to a destination file is described.
In the disclosed solution, when an operation to copy or move a shortcut key, which is a source file, to a designated location is requested, a destination file linked with the shortcut key is obtained, and the destination file is copied or moved to the designated location instead of copying or moving the shortcut key.
However, the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned publication is effective only when a source file is a file (shortcut key) in which only link information to a destination file is described.
Accordingly, the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned publication cannot be applied to a case where effective entity data and link information to a destination file are described in a source file.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that the destination file cannot be easily accessed from the link information of the source file after moving or copying.